Our proposed study addresses the RFA entitled "Research on Mind-Body Interactions and Health" (RFA #OD-03-008). Specifically, we address the National Institute on Aging interests in the study of "the impact of optimism, happiness, or a positive attitude on well being and health;and social functioning and health." We will do this by initiating a longitudinal study to examine how positive emotion (e.g., joy, gratitude, love, contentment) and social networks independently and interactively contribute to recovery of functional status after stroke within two underserved groups--African Americans and Hispanics. Findings will be compared with a sample of whites with stroke. Specific Aims of the proposed research are to: 1. Examine recovery of functional status (motor and cognitive function), for white, African American and Hispanic persons with stroke discharged from rehabilitation facilities; 2. Examine the contributions of positive emotion and social networks on recovery of functional status (motor and cognitive function), for white, African American, and Hispanic persons with stroke discharged from rehabilitation facilities;and 3. Examine the interaction between positive emotion and social networks on recovery of functional status (motor and cognitive function) for white, African American, and Hispanic persons with stroke discharged from rehabilitation facilities. Persons with stroke will be recruited from 20 rehabilitation facilities across the U.S. Specific rehabilitation facilities will be targeted to assure a sample of 400 whites, 400 African Americans, and 400 Hispanics. Data will be collected by the IT Health Track at four time points: at admission and discharge from rehabilitation facility, and 80-180 days and 365-425 days after discharge. This work is important as it begins to identify and examine factors that may contribute to a narrowing of the health disparities that currently exist between underserved minority groups (i.e., African Americans and Hispanics) and whites. This is consistent with NIH/NIA's strategic plan to "advance aging research closer to the ultimate objectives of reducing and eliminating health disparities among older racial and ethnic minorities." The work is also important as it has the potential to "contribute important insights into why some do well and others do poorly in the face of persistent challenges."